Gateway
by HevnoAngered
Summary: Tai and Kari are accepted to a boarding school in Osaka. But things are not as they seem and if they are not careful, hell might just break loose.
1. Journey to the Boarding School

Disclaimer: Taking a break from my main fic. I hope it gets a few fans. A lot of references to things that happen in the show and even some other anime. Can you catch em?

I don't own digimon the end.

**Gateway**

**Prologue: Journey to the Boarding School**

_So my situation is a little unpleasant. For you to understand my situation you have to realize one thing. There are only two things that are important to me: family and soccer. School? Not so much. _

_My name is Tai Kamiya. Unless you're my mom or dad, I don't expect to hear you call me Taichi. Looking at my grades, you'd think I was maybe a little mentally challenged. Just a little. But that's only because I always get low marks. Why? Let's take it back to the beginning. There are only two things that are important to me: family and soccer. School? Not so much. _

_To bring you up to speed, I wasn't getting anywhere in school. I rarely did homework and I barely stayed awake in class. This is a bad sign if you consider I'm only eleven years old. But still, why do they have to grade us anyway? Can't we get a practice semester? _

_Back on topic, my parents have decided to address the situation. They're going to send me off to Osaka, a boarding school in Osaka to be precise. It seems to me like they're trying to get rid of their kids, since Kari is going with me. They're probably trying to have some alone time so they can . . . cuddle. Hahahaha, yeah we're all adults here, so I bet you can already guess what I'm thinking. _

_Finally let's look at what I'm leaving behind. My two best friends Sora and Izzy. If Izzy was going with me he could do all my homework in a heartbeat. Sora? She's the motherly tomboy who lives in the same apartment building as me. Or as I'd prefer to call her, the girl next door. _

_Heh, yeah . . . I leave tomorrow. I . . . wish I could have another chance. It's true you don't know what you have till its being taken away from you. I think that's how it went . . . Well I'm going to wash my face. _

Tai walked as best he could to the bathroom. He flipped the light switch up and his eyes could immediate see into brightened room. He looked in the mirror to see that his eyes were red and slightly watery. He ran the water and sighed to himself. He was already packed, so his entire day was free. It was only about 11 A.M. He had plenty of time to say his goodbyes. Tai turned off the water and flipped the light switch down as he exited the bathroom.

"It's now or never," Tai headed to the front door and put his shoes on. "Mom I'm going out for a while,"

"Okay Tai, be back by five we have to go over the details of your trip again."

Tai traveled through the apartment complex with determination. He was sure his mom had told Mrs. Takenouchi about what was going on and that would probably mean that Sora already knows, but Tai was a man. He'd tell her himself. Tai looked behind. He sighed as he stared back to his old building.

"I'll tell Sora, later."

On his way to Izzy's house he passed by his favorite corner store. It was his favorite because it was there that he was given his first soccer ball. To think that day could've lead to all this. Tai chuckled at the irony.

"Here we are," Tai stared at the front door to Izzy's house. He rang the doorbell fully aware that he could be ruining one of Izzy's experiments. Tai remembered the time Izzy customized the electric plug to his computer. He figured he could somehow produce his own energy if he tweaked things a slight bit. It had something to do with ten double a batteries and some aluminum foil. Tai broke out laughing when he remembered the black out Izzy caused the entire block.

"Are you okay, Tai?" Mrs. Izumi had opened the door to find Tai laughing to himself.

Tai scratched the back of his head, and turned red with embarrassment. "Actually I came to tell Izzy I'd see him around."

"Oh," Mrs. Izumi frowned. Her son was a puzzle. Tai was one of his only friends and she didn't know if her son would have a breakdown or act like he didn't care. She invited Tai inside and told him Izzy was in his room. As she watched him disappear into her son's room she said to herself, "Izzy should've tutored him,"

Izzy was typing away with his usual ninety three words per minute. His desk was directly in front of the door so when Tai walked in his back was turned to him. Izzy stopped typing and couldn't help but smirk.

"I've been expecting you, Tai."

"Eh, oh? Really?"

"Yeah, you always show up at the perfect time. Here test this out,"

Tai caught a black box. He examined it. It looked like some kind of rectangular block. He turned it around to see that he wasn't missing anything on the other side.

"It's so that we can keep in contact when you're gone." Izzy began to type away at his computer again. "If you flip it open it's kind of like a cell phone or a walkie talkie, but it's connected to my computer. I've tested it out and it works perfectly. It's merely speculation but I believe the signal is strong enough to work even when you're all the way in Osaka."

Tai winced at how casually Izzy said Osaka. Osaka was going to be the equivalent of hell. He glanced at the black box and smiled. If he can keep in contact with Izzy then he can keep in contact with Sora as well. Of course there's always the internet, but this way he can hear Sora's voice.

"So how does it run? You made your own power source or . . .?"

"Double batteries, Tai." Izzy said. "Two double a batteries should keep it working for two weeks. After that I hope you can fend for yourself. I'll give a few to your mom so that she can send them to you."

Tai sighed. "Sorry about this man. All those times the two of you woke me up in class . . . I should've woke up."

"Don't worry about it; if you get your grades up quickly you might be back faster."

Tai's eyes lit up. He hadn't thought of that. He wasn't stupid! If need be he'll get perfect marks by the end of the month. Then he can come back here and it would be like none of this ever happened. He can play soccer again.

Tai sat down on Izzy's bed and looked at the roof. "So your parents told you I would be leaving then?"

"No, I overheard them talking about it though. It was the same exact situation. I was walking down the hallway when I heard them mention your name. They were afraid of telling me because they didn't know how I'd react." Izzy said, solemnly.

"Well come on let's hit the arcade. This is my last day here and I don't want to waste it." Tai balled his fists then sighed.

"Goblin City again?" Izzy asked.

"Of course, we always get to the goblin but he always wins. It's about time we change our luck!" Tai laughed forcing Izzy to laugh as well.

Outside the room Mrs. Izumi smiled. _'They're laughing,'_

--

This arcade was particularly clever. Its name was simply 'Odaiba Arcade'. Inside dozens of preteens ran around playing favorites like S_treet Fighter_, _Dance Dance Revolution_ and even _Initial D_.

Tai and Izzy were in front of the game _Goblin City_.

"Left Izzy! Left! Left!"

Izzy's jet exploded with big letters that said 'BOOM'. The game over screen popped up right after that.

"Oy Izzy. How do you always fall for the same trick?" Tai asked with his hand over his face.

"I'm not much of a gamer," Izzy replied. "As a matter of fact if we had followed my battle plan we could've defeated the goblin."

"Your battle plan was for me to do everything!"

"Exactly, seeing as you are the more experienced player it would be better if I started out the opening stages and you used the rest of the players to beat the goblin."

Tai sighed. "I give up,"

"And I'm out of quarters,"

Tai turned around and saw two of his former classmates. "Hey look, it's Claris and Ran."

The blonde and brunette preteens in question took one look at Tai and turned the other way. Tai ran over to them.

"Hey guys, didn't you hear me?"

Claris, the blonde, turned to the left in a stuck up way. Tai turned to face Ran. Ran turned to the right in a stuck up way.

"What'd I do now?" Tai frowned, this may be the last time he sees these two.

"Yes, Taichi what did you do?" Claris asked. Tai winced at being called Taichi.

"What do you mean?" Tai scratched his head confused. Girls, who can ever figure them out?

"Sora hasn't left her house all day. She only gets like this after you do something." Claris said.

Tai crossed his arms. "Name one time I did anything to cause Sora to stay in her room."

"The time you threw up in her hat and not telling her." Ran said.

"The time you gave her that hair pin and insulted her hat." Claris said.

Tai sighed. "Well I didn't do anything this time."

"As if we'd believe you," Ran walked off. Claris followed in suit.

"What do you suppose is wrong with Sora?" Izzy said from behind Tai.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

--

Tai found himself before Sora's apartment door. Izzy egged him on to knock on the door. Tai found himself frozen.

"Hurry up and knock," Izzy said.

"But what am I suppose to say?" Tai asked.

"It's simple really," Izzy replied. Tai waited for an answer. Izzy walked over to the front door and knocked pretty loud. "I'll let you figure it out," Izzy ran towards the elevator.

'_Whose side is he on?' _Tai waited patiently for someone to answer the door. He heard someone walking to the door.

"Who is it?" It was Sora.

"It's Tai,"

He heard the door unlock and saw the knob twist. The door opened just a little bit. Sora looked out from the tiny opening. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you,"

Sora smiled for a second then quickly replaced it with a frown. "About what?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Tai asked.

"Now you want to come over? I saw you leaving earlier. You could've stopped by then."

"I heard you haven't left your home all day. Claris and Ran thought I had something to do with it. Hahahaha, they don't know anything. I wanted to see what was wrong."

"You know what's wrong," Sora whispered.

Tai scratched his head. "No I'm in the dark just like everyone else,"

"Why're you pretending?" Sora asked.

Tai stared at Sora. She must know what was happening. That's the only reasonable explanation to her attitude.

"So you've probably heard what's going on, huh?" Tai asked.

Sora nodded slowly. She was going to lose her best friend. They've known each other since before they could walk. They practically competed to see who could walk first. They both shared the same interests like Soccer. She even use to spend the night at Tai's house when her mother went out sometimes. These two had so much history, and for it to end for such a stupid reason.

"Stupid Tai." Sora whispered. She closed the door.

'_That didn't go well,' _Tai suddenly remembered Izzy's device. "If you want to talk while I'm gone head on over to Izzy's house. He's found a way to keep in contact with me. Don't disappoint and not give me your regards. See ya around . . . Sora."

Tai walked back over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. It glowed as the elevator came up to pick him up. "Izzy? You're still here?"

"Yep, couldn't leave before I said bye could I?" Izzy asked.

Tai smiled. Izzy had changed in the two years since they'd been friends. He didn't usually care for kids his own age. Izzy was simply a bookworm always wanting to learn something new or test his knowledge. He use to be so depressed, everyday feeling as though he didn't belong. Tai and Sora changed that for him, and now Tai was leaving.

"Not really a goodbye, but more of a see ya later." Tai said. He held his arm out to shake Izzy's hand. He then did an awkward hand shake and snapped his finger. "Heh, I saw the older soccer players doing this. Kinda nifty huh?"

"Prodigious!"

Tai quirked an eyebrow. "That's a new one. . ."

"You may hear me say it more and more often. Anyway, Tai I have to get home. I don't want my mom to worry." Izzy said, reluctantly.

"Well if you're home late be sure to tell them some of the jokes I've taught you." Tai walked out of the elevator, now on his own floor.

Tai turned around and left Izzy behind. "See ya around, Izzy."

--

Tai sighed as he walked through his front door. "I'm even going to miss that stupid wind chime." The object in question was close to the sliding door that leads to the balcony. The phone rang, breaking Tai's concentration on the wind chime.

"Dear, could you get that," Mrs. Kamiya's voice called out. Tai knew he wasn't referred to as dear. Mr. Kamiya must be home.

As if on cue Mr. Kamiya walked into the living room and picked up the phone. "Kamiya residence,"

"Tai, Kari the principle of the school would like a few words with you."

Tai reported to the phone. He looked up to see his father looking down. Mr. Kamiya's expression was serious; Tai couldn't goof off on the phone.

Kari Kamiya, Tai's younger sister reported to the phone as well. She was the sickly child, but in the last couple of years she hasn't had anything serious. She was the martyr who never let anyone know what she wants. She always followed in suit to what others were doing. Tai figured that's probably she didn't put up a fight when they told her she would be going to boarding school.

"Uh, hello?" Tai spoke into the phone.

"Hello is this Taichi Kamiya?" The voice from the other side responded. Tai winced at being called Taichi by a stranger.

"Yes,"

"This is Yamaki. I am the principle, or headmaster, of the Osaka Mitarashi Boarding School. I would like to know if there are any pressing concerns in your mind."

Tai's facial expression changed several times. He didn't like the way Yamaki sounded or the way he said 'your mind'. "How often do my grade marks get mailed to my parents?"

"Good question, every three months."

"Ummm, is there a curfew?"

"Yes, all students must be in their rooms by seven o clock."

"Hmmm, yes that's about all I need to know." Tai said. He glanced at Kari and handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She said in her high pitched voice.

"Hello, this is Yamaki, you must be Kari,"

"Yes, this is Kari."

"I would like to know if there are any questions leering in your mind."

"No, nothing in particular. My mom already told me everything I need to know."

"I see, can I please speak with your father?"

"Sure," Kari handed the phone back to Mr. Kamiya. Tai motioned for her to go back into their room. Kari nodded and turned back the way she came. Tai followed her.

--

Tai's room was also Kari's room. Kari would take the bottom of the bunk bed and Tai would take the top. Tai sat on Kari's bed and laid back. "You really don't care that we're leaving do you?"

Kari shook her head. "I miss mom and dad already. And I know I'm going to miss Neko too."

"Don't worry, as they always say from every new experience you learn something new. So tomorrow we'll set out on an adventure."

"Oh brother."

--

The sun beamed from the sky the next day letting the rays peer through Tai's window. Tai was already awake and packed. He sighed at the fact that this would be his last day to sleep in his own bed. Kari had packed as well and was holding a suitcase that seemed too heavy for her.

Tai and Kari waited for there parents to see them off. Kari had an uncertain look on her face and when she glanced at Tai he noticed this and gave her a smile. He sighed with his back turned on to the front door.

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were fully dressed as they came out of their room. Mrs. Kamiya hugged Tai with all her might while Mr. Kamiya patted his daughter Kari on the head. The two then switched positions with Tai shaking his fathers hand with an uncomfortable look on his face and Mrs. Kamiya hugging Kari with all of her might.

"So your escort will be here soon. Are you sure you know how to get there?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I know. Cab to the ferry to the bullet train and I should be there by five in the afternoon." Tai answered, annoyed.

"Kari, stay close to your brother." Mr. Kamiya said, staring at his youngest child.

Kari nodded in response.

The doorbell rang. Tai and Kari turned and stared at the door. The doorbell rang again bringing the two back to reality. Kari dropped her bag and opened the door. A tall man dressed in green including a green cap stood at the door.

"I'm here to pick up the Kamiya's," He said in a friendly tone.

"That'd be us," Tai said, unenthusiastically. He lifted his bag and headed out the door past the man.

Kari lifted her bag as well, but it took a greater deal of effort on her part. The man saw this and offered his hand out. "Allow me." Kari obliged and dropped the bag into his arms. She slightly blushed at the fact that he was lifting it so easy.

Kari turned back to view her parents one last time. Mrs. Kamiya was crying, maybe her decision to send Tai was a mistake. She can't let young children just go off like this! Despite her feelings Mrs. Kamiya stayed silent. Mr. Kamiya nodded in approval to Kari. Kari smiled at her parents and left the apartment to go after Tai.

"I baked you some cookies."

Kari looked ahead to see Sora handing Tai a bag of cookies. Kari could see Sora's blush with ease. Sora use to bake Kari cookies because according to her, Kari was the only one who would appreciate them. She was wrong however; Tai would always try to steal some of the cookies from Kari whenever she wasn't looking. Little did Tai know that Kari was letting him take the cookies.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're not mad anymore," Tai said as he blushed too. The tension between the two was enormous with both sides wanting an interesting farewell.

"I was mostly mad that I wouldn't have anyone on the soccer team as good as me anymore." Sora lied. Tai laughed.

Tai turned around facing, his escort. "C'mon let's go." Tai walked passed Sora, "See ya," and continued his way to the elevator.

It felt like only and instant but the three of them exited the building and were now loading their luggage inside the cab.

"Going on a trip are you? Are you two going to visit your grandparents or something?" The taxi driver asked.

Tai sighed. "I don't want to talk about it,"

The driver shrugged. "Suit yourself." He pressed his foot on the pedal and the cab took off.

--

"Have you two ever been on the ferry?" The driver asked as he took the luggage out of the trunk.

"No, this is our first time." Tai said as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Kari we're supposed to take the ten o' clock ferry. It's a quarter to ten already!"

"It's okay Tai, I'm sure they will be a little late. Isn't all forms of public transportation late?" Kari asked.

"True," Tai said. "Holy! I forgot about paying this guy,"

The driver laughed out loud. "Don't you worry about that your parents arranged everything, but if I were you I'd be heading to the ferry soon."

Kari attempted to pick up her bag again only to feel discouraged at its weight. Tai groaned and nodded as if agreeing on something. "I'll carry both of our bags."

Kari bowed to the taxi driver. "Thank you,"

"C'mon let's hurry it up!" Tai took off running. Kari ran closely after him, which was easy since he was being held back by the luggage.

The ferry was leaving soon. Tai could see the boarding agent yelling his last call for passengers. The boarder was about to turn around when he heard someone yelling.

"Wait! Wait for us! Wait!!" Tai yelled.

The boarder cracked a smile, trying not to laugh at the kid running in his direction. "Are you trying to board the ferry child?"

"Yes! Me and my sister both!" Tai said.

"Well can I see your boarding passes?"

Tai froze. He hadn't remembered seeing the boarding passes all day. He checked the house three times for anything he might be missing and didn't find a thing. So he had to have had it.

"Here it is, sir." Kari said handing the passes to the much older man.

"Ah thank you little miss." The boarder approved their passes and allowed them on board.

Tai exhaled deeply as he dropped the bags down. The two had come to an empty bench. "We made it." Tai stared into the sky. "We made it. One question, how'd you get the passes?"

"Mom made sure I had it because she said you would just lose it." Kari replied.

Tai sighed in defeat. "I guess. She has more faith in my younger sister that's very comforting."

Kari smiled. "Don't worry, I have faith in you."

That comment brightened up Tai's mood. "Thanks. Well this ferry should take about three hours to hit the port. And the bullet train leaves every hour so if we're lucky we should be at the school by five." Kari nodded.

"I'm going to take a nap, Tai." Kari said as she laid on his shoulder. Tai got comfortable and prepared for a long and boring ride.

Glancing ahead, Tai saw a blonde girl in a gothic outfit staring right back at him. He gave her an awkward look before she started to advance in his direction. Tai continued to stare at the girl: blue eyes, pig tails, pale skin, all wrapped nicely in a black gothic outfit. She stopped just a few feet from him and turned away.

'_What was that about?' _

Tai turned around, just in case she had been looking at someone behind him. There was nobody.

--

Kari yawned as she walked next to Tai. She had a good nap but the ferry ride was over and they were making their small trek to the bullet train station. There was no rush seeing as the train ran every hour. Tai seemed a little out of it when she woke up. Maybe something happened while she was asleep?

"The Osaka bullet train will be arriving momentarily. The Hiroshima bullet train will be arriving momentarily. The Chiba bullet train will be arriving in thirty minutes."

Tai maneuvered his way through the station using the signs. "Almost there Kari." Kari was holding onto her bag even though Tai was carrying it. There were so many people there that they could get separated quite easily.

Tai face faulted when he looked at the sign pointing at Osaka in the direction he had just come from. He must've passed it somehow. Tai turned around and even though there were a dozen people in between them Tai clearly saw the gothic looking girl from before staring directly at him.

'_She kind of reminds me of a ghost,'_

The girl pointed to her in which case Tai turned to his right. He saw the sign saying Osaka pointing in that direction. He turned back to see the girl, but she was gone.

"Tai?"

"I found it."

--

The bullet train ride was a pleasant one. Two adults who decided to take pity on the young Kamiyas offered there seats to them. Tai thanked them happily and sat down. Kari noticed that the moment he sat he was lost in himself again, deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Tai?"

"Nothing, just nervous about this new school thing."

Kari smiled slightly only half believing what she heard. "So Tai are you going to eat those cookies Sora baked for you?"

Tai's eyes widened as he opened his bag and pulled out the bag of cookies. "I forgot all about these," Tai threw one in his mouth. "Good as always, for a tomboy."

Kari grabbed one and threw it in her mouth. "They taste better every time she makes them. Maybe her mom is helping her,"

"Never, she doesn't get along with her mom. If anything, she has a cook book."

Kari took a bite of another one. "I want to cook like this one day,"

--

There journey was almost to an end. The two siblings left the bullet train and were now in Osaka. Somewhere in this big city was their destination. A place where a new chapter in their lives will begin.

"Where to, Tai?"

"I'm guessing . . . that bus that has the name Osaka Mitarashi Boarding School is for us."

The two made there way towards the bus on the street. It just seemed weird seeing a bus that looked like it was for them alone. Did they know they would be here? Maybe they were here all day, waiting for any generic student.

The door opened up allowing Tai and Kari to view inside. A middle aged man wearing glasses was the driver.

"Are you two kids on your way to Osaka Mitarashi Boarding School?"

"Ummm . . . yeah," Tai said. Truthfully he didn't really remember the plan at this point. He gets on the bullet train and from there it's a blank. This was probably supposed to happen.

"Names please,"

"Tai Kamiya."

"Hikari Kamiya."

"Hmmmm, yes you two are on the list. Taichi and Hikari I am Mr. Fujiyama."

Tai winced at being called Taichi. "Nice to meet you Mr. Fujiyama."

"So does this mean you're going to take us to the school?" Kari asked.

"Yes, get on and we still have two more students to wait for."

Tai shrugged. "C'mon," He walked onto the bus still holding both sets of luggage and began to walk down the narrow bus isle. The bust only had a few people on it: one kid wore glasses and had dark hair that had a hint of blue; there was a blonde girl in a red dress that looked as though she was from another country, and even a girl with purple hair that looked to be Kari's age.

Tai sat down near the back of the bus. He made room for Kari and she sat next to him. The two stared out the window to get a good look at Osaka. The streets were almost as busy as Tokyo, but it wasn't as flashy. The Odaiba portion of Tokyo seemed similar to this though.

"Yamato Ishida,"

"Takeru Takaishi,"

Two blonde boys walked onto the bus before Fujiyama spoke. "Alright we're off!"

The two newcomers sat down a few seats before Tai's seat. Tai relaxed. The bus left.

"The school property extends to two hundred square miles. This includes a forest a marsh and a small lake." Mr. Fujiyama explained.

Tai leaned on his arm and fell asleep. Lectures just weren't his thing.

"We're here," Kari shook Tai awake. Tai rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Are you serious? Hmmm let me take a look at this place," He looked out of the window and saw an enormous castle. It was definitely made of brick and seemed out of place. "That doesn't look like any Japanese building I've ever seen."

Kari just shrugged. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

". . . If you like ugly castles then sure. It's big I'll give it that." Tai noticed everyone leaving. "Time to go," He picked up the luggage and made his way off the bus followed by Kari.

Standing outside was a blonde man in a business suit. He wore sunglasses and flicked his lighter.

"Hello students, I am Yamaki Principle of Osaka Mitarashi Boarding School?" The man said. Tai and Kari instantly recognized it as the man who called their house yesterday.

"I am here to welcome you all to this perfect boarding school where you will spend the next two hundred and forty seven days. You have been chosen because we have either kept our eye on you and automatically accepted you or you've been referred to by a reliable source. We thank you for the sacrifice of your everyday lives and will provide you with food, clothes, and knowledge that shall evolve you into a greater being then you are right now."

Tai tensed up. _'Evolve you,'_

"Now please go inside you will be assigned your rooms."

The other children headed for a big flight of stairs that lead to the big front doors.

Tai was preparing to follow them when Yamaki stepped in front of him. "Taichi Kamiya and Hikari Kamiya I presume?"

"How do you know who we are?" Tai asked.

"You two are the only ones who are set to arrive in a male female group. All the others are either by themselves or a male male group." Yamaki answered.

Tai nodded, accepting this reasoning. Yamaki held out his arm. "I wanted to personally welcome you to the school."

Tai dropped the luggage and grabbed his hand.

"Welcome Taichi Kamiya."

"Thank you,"

--

"_You did a good job on leading him here, Alice." _

"_I'm hear to serve." _

End Prologue


	2. Blondes Here Blondes There Blondes Every

**Gateway**

_It's Tai again. I must say I'm impressed with the treatment they've given us. They've given us a big room and the best part is there are two separate beds. I mean, c'mon I've had to share a bunk bed for most of my life. This is a big step up. _

_The food? Let me tell you it was great. Yesterday's feast was great. I'm not entirely sure if we'll get that every night, but I sure hope so. Kari loved it too, I don't think I've ever seen her eyes bulge the way they did yesterday. _

_Today is the day classes start. It's more or less the moment of truth in my eyes. We'll see if I know what I'm talking about. Anyway, it's about time I head over to eat breakfast. Kari's already awake in her new gray uniform. I'll tell you right now, I look weird in gray. _

**Chapter 1: Blondes here, Blondes there, Blondes everywhere**

Tai flapped his school bag over his shoulder and glanced in the mirror. He sighed at the sight of himself in gray. Even the high school students back in Odaiba didn't have to wear gray, their uniforms were green.

"C'mon Tai, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?" Kari said as she opened the door. The door led to a hallway which led to the stairs. There were a lot of doors leading to everyone else's rooms in this area. In that way it reminded Kari of her home. Tai finally closed the door and locked it. He led the way as best as he could remember to the dining hall.

The dining hall was grand, fit for a king. Tables and tables were layered out in rows covering the massive room. On these tables was a variety of breakfast food. Tai's grin escaped him and he instantly began looking for a seat.

"Taichi, sit next to me!"

Tai was shocked to say the least; he glanced halfway down one of the middle rows to see a blonde girl with blue eyes waving towards him. She was wearing a bigger size of Kari's uniform.

Kari smiled. "Wow, you're popular Tai."

"Can't turn down an invitation." Tai maneuvered through various people, some who were eating and walking, others who were just talking, and some people who were also looking for a seat.

"Hi," Tai said to the girl as he pulled up a seat and sat down.

"Hey!" She said to him. It just hit him that she spoke with an accent. "Grab something to eat and enjoy. It's really good."

"Is that so!" Tai said, grabbing some toast and chewing on it. Tai heard Kari sigh before she placed a plate in front of him.

"Hello, Hikari-chan!" The girl said.

Kari examined her. She didn't believe they'd met before, or maybe she's forgotten. Bingo! "I think I saw you yesterday on the bus,"

"That's right," The blonde replied before she smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Catherine DeGaul. I forgot we weren't properly introduced. Sorry it's the blonde in me," She started laughing. Tai and Kari looked at each other, they didn't get the joke.

Within three minutes the three of them were talking as if they were close friends. Tai continued to eat long after the two girls were done. It was part of his soccer motto, _build strong legs from eating; building strong head from head butting; always win. _

Kari turned her head to the front entrance of the dining hall. She lightly elbowed Tai and pointed over there. Yamaki stood in his black suit and sunglasses that seemed to just fit him.

"Students," He called. Only half of the children gave him their attention. "Students!" He repeated, this time raising his voice. The dining hall became silent. He stared at the students with his business like expression. "Breakfast will end in five minutes. Afterwards you shall report to field to receive your schedule. This will lead to your first day here at Mitarashi Boarding School." He ended the conversation without any real closure and made his exit.

Tai shook his head. "I don't like that guy, he gives me the creeps."

"Tai watch out!"

Tai's chair was pushed into the table, before he was knocked over onto his side. He didn't know what was going on; just that someone was on top of him. Then he felt even more weight, like someone else was on top of him too.

"Matt stop!"

The two people on top of him rolled off and continued to fight. Tai jumped up immediately pissed off. He quickly regained his composure to see two kids fighting. One was the blonde haired kid from yesterday and the other is someone he's never seen before. One thing was clear, Matt was winning.

Tai ran forward and tried his best to pull Matt off of the other kid. A crowd had built up around the fight. Matt fought as best he could out of Tai's hold on him and ran to tackle the other kid.

"Stop that this instance!" A female commanding voice broke through the chants and jeers that had surrounded the fight. A black haired woman walked forward in her gray suit and a scowl on her face. The fight immediately stopped. Matt regained his composure and stood up.

The woman's scowl didn't leave her face. "You two," She pointed to Matt and his possibly senseless foe. "You two come with me," She didn't wait for an answer; she turned around and walked away.

"Tch," Matt didn't care, he put his hands in his pocket and followed. The other boy followed in suit.

Tai shook his head. "I knew that guy was bad news,"

"It's time to get our schedules stop lollygagging." Catherine said, getting a head start on her way to the field.

Kari turned to see Matt's younger brother looking at his shoes, sad. She walked over to him and waved her hands in front of his face to get his attention. "C'mon we have to go outside to get our schedule. What's your name?"

"Takeru Takaishi, but my friends call me TK." TK replied with a slight blush.

Kari smiled at him replying with, "My name's Kari Kamiya. Let's be friends okay?" TK nodded.

"Kari, hurry it up." Tai called out, making his way out of the dining hall with Catherine by his side.  
--

"Taichi Kamiya," Tai yawned out, giving this particular faculty member a chance to look him up by his last name, grab his schedule, and hand it to him. Tai stared at it for quite a while before accepting his classes.

"Hey Tai, what'd you get?" Catherine said from behind him. Tai thought for sure that she should be on the other side of the field. It was almost as if she was stalking him. That's when Tai remembered the previous day and that gothic blonde girl that kept showing up everywhere.

"Beginners Algebra, Japanese History, Caligraphy 3, P.E., and Piecology." Tai answered. He scratched his head, feeling as though he didn't pronounce the last one right.

"Piecology? Hmmmmmm," She stared at her own paper. "We have two of the same classes: Beginners Algebra and P.E." She said happily.

Tai's eyes widened. He couldn't believe who was staring at him. It was definitely the girl from yesterday. She was standing at the entry way back into the school.

"Hey where are you going? We have class together!" Catherine said in vain. Tai was running as fast as he could through the crowd of kids heading to the entry way. The girl took steps back seemingly fading away into the school.

--

"Kari Kamiya," The younger Kamiya said. Before heading to collect her own schedule she had gone with TK to collect his schedule. Her selfless attitude was at work again.

The faculty member handed her her schedule.

"What'd you get Kari? Do we have any classes together?"

The eight year old girl unfolded her paper and began to read. "Kanji, Science 2, Math 3, P.E and Psychology."

"Oh we have kanji, science, and psychology together." TK said, unable to contain his grin.

"Now that everyone has been given their schedules, it is now time for everyone to head towards their first class. Tardiness is not an acceptable trait at this school, so do your best to arrive to class on time."

Kari knew it was Yamaki who was speaking. This time he was speaking into a microphone that amplified his voice enough to cover the entire yard. Kari glanced around the yard hoping to see a trace of her brother, but he was nowhere to be found.

"C'mon Kari we both have Kanji." Kari nodded and the two jumped into the sea of children flooding into the castle.

--

Tai had lost sight of her. It was like the girl vanished into thin air. _'She's suspicious. Oh man, where am I now?' _He looked around. He was about to turn around and go back the way he came when something peeked his nose. He frowned at the smell. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, he'd never smelt anything like it before. Curiosity sunk into his skull as he decided to investigate. Before him lay a plethora of stairs heading down, lit by torches on each side of the walls. Something about that place was making his hair stand on end.

As if caught in a trance he slowly made his way down the stairs. He was sure to take each step as gently as possible. The lower he descended the less light seemed to reach him. The torches were beginning to lessen with every few steps.

It felt as though he'd been walking for hours, but he finally reached the bottom. The smell was stronger than ever, like breathing in metallic heat. Tai's eyes widened as he saw the door before him. It was an iron door seemingly impenetrable. Tai smirked slightly, wondering why he was even thinking of breaking the door down. From the small cracks under the door he could make out light. They sure weren't using electric light it was too dark, more like a torch. Tai shrugged, it fit.

Tai suddenly heard whispers. His heart beat increased. He pressed his ear to the door only to immediately remove it. The door was hot, too hot for the skin to touch comfortably anyway. He moved his head as close to the door as he could.

"_You've done well in this - Alice," _Tai missed a word.

"_He's adjusting – Curiosity is a human trait. –" _Tai tried to get even closer to hear more.

"_His sister – feel it." _Tai's heartbeat increased. Remembering Yamaki's words from yesterday, 'you two are the only two who are set to arrive in a male female group.' Were they talking about him? His heart was beating very fast.

"_Someone's listening in. I can hear their heart beat!" _Tai's heart almost jumped into his throat. He heard that last part perfectly and it scared him. Who or what could hear his heart beating? That was when he ran.

--

Catherine's head was leaning on her arm. She was bored. Tai was supposed to be in class with her and she even saved him a seat but he still hadn't shown up. The teacher was too professional; in fact it was the same woman who broke up the fight between Matt and the other kid.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. To her joy, it was Tai who walked in. The teacher stomped her way over to him and a scowl formed on her lips. Tai immediately recognized who she was.

The lady spoke. "Taichi Kamiya I presume?"

Tai nodded, "Sorry, I got lost." He trailed off.

"I am Mrs. Kakudo. From now on when you speak to me or ask a question you will either have Mrs. Kakudo in your sentence or ma'am." She demanded. It was almost as if she was yelling at him, but not quite.

Tai nodded. "Okay," She cleared her throat. "ma'am."

"Now find a seat and I will continue,"

Tai spotted Catherine waving- what is with this girl?- and decided to sit next to her. "So. . .what's been covered since I was gone?"

"No speaking during lecture!" Mrs. Kakudo yelled.

Tai rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long class. Did he dare do it? Would he sleep? He'd attempt to.

--

Kari smiled. "How's this?" She asked her teacher. She had just finished writing the kanji symbol for tree. Her teacher, Mr. Kiuchi, nodded in approval.

"Excellent work Kari. Now try the kanji for mountain." Mr. Kiuchi replied.

"Okay," Kari replied. She was about to get back to work, when she saw TK struggling with his kanji. "Hey TK do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." He said before sighing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," TK continued to work on his tree kanji. Kari looked at him before turning back to her own work.

Class ended uneventful and Kari soon found herself preparing to exit class.

"Kari," TK called out. Kari turned around. "Can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Matt promised he'd check up on me after our first class. He said I should head back to the room once class was done." TK said.

"Is Matt that guy who was fighting earlier?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother."

Kari couldn't hide her shock. "Brother? You have two last names I think. On the bus ride over here yesterday I heard you say your name was Takeru Takashi. I thought I heard Matt? Ishito?"

"He said Yamato Ishida, but you were close. Are you gonna come Kari?"

"Sure we have a few minutes before our next class starts anyway. Let's go."

The two made their way through the school up into their dormitories. TK's room was on a different floor than Kari's room. TK stood in front of his doorway. "He's not here."

"He could be running late, we just got here."

TK nodded. The two eight year olds stayed put for a solid ten minutes. TK was feeling bad for dragging Kari here, when he knew she wouldn't want to miss class. Kari was determined to stay here until TK was satisfied.

TK sighed. "I think we should head back now."

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, let's go. He's probably still in detention or something."

--

"Taichi Kamiya,"

Tai shook his head in annoyance. "Here,"

"Joe Kido,"

A child with glasses whose hair was almost blue answered happily. "Here!"

"Excellent," The old bald headed history teacher said. "You two shall become partners in this class." He moved onto the next names on the roll sheet.

Tai turned to face Joe. Joe nervously looked the other way. The room had a window in which Joe was looking out. Tai took it upon himself to stand up and sit down next to Joe.

"So we're gonna be partners huh?" Tai said. Joe's reply was a nod. Tai could tell something was wrong, Joe looked scared. "Uhh are you okay?"

Joe nodded quickly. "I'm fine,"

"Are you ummm scared of me or something?" Tai didn't know where the question came from but it just came out of his mouth.

Joe didn't nod this time. He didn't do anything but stare at Tai. He finally spoke. "I saw you fighting earlier in the lunch room."

Tai gave him a skeptical look and then shook his head with a light smile. "I was breaking up a fight between that Matt kid and some other kid."

Joe didn't seem to buy it. Tai wanted to say 'whatever'; he'd told the truth what else could he say. Joe spoke, "You knocked me over when we were collecting our schedules."

Tai thought back. "Knocked you over?"

He thought back to meeting Catherine. He thought back to gathering his schedule. He thought back to seeing that blonde girl. He began to remembered how he had to run through the crowd of kids, pushing a few hear and there. He then remembered bumping into Joe and knocking him down, giving a brief apology, and then heading back after the blonde girl.

Tai gave a goofy grin and scratched the back of his head. "Oh. . . yeah sorry about that. I was rushing."

Joe nodded again. "Apology accepted, I'm Joe Kido nice to meet you."

Tai smirked a little. "Aren't you formal? Anyway I'm Tai Kamiya. Don't call me Taichi. Also I want you to know that. . .I'm not really good with history, but I won't let you down!"

The teacher began the lecture describing the Edo era of Japan. Details of the Tokugawa dynasty were explained as were roles of Samurai and the shogunate. Tai didn't care much for the details, it was as if a spell would try to put him to sleep every time someone spoke of something educational.

The class ended and Tai was woken up by Joe. Tai yawned and took out his schedule. "Caligraphy 3,"

"You don't have to go." Joe said. Tai glanced up from his paper. "Classes are over for the day. It was just announced."

Tai laughed. "Only two classes today huh. Maybe I can get through this after all. See you tomorrow Joe." Tai worked his way back to his room. With any luck Kari would already be there and he could see how her first day was.

He opened the door and peered inside. He flipped up the light switch causing the room to be illuminated. There was no sign of Kari there. He shrugged and walked in kicking something by his foot. It was an envelope. Curiously, he reached down and picked it up. It had written 'Kamiya' on it.

He closed the door and sat down on his bed, carefully examining the envelope. He opened it and began reading.

_Taichi and Hikari Kamiya_

_I hope this letter finds you two well. I hope your first days were remarkable and full of excitement._

_Taichi I hope you are aware that there are two soccer teams available in this school._

_Hikari I hope you are aware that auditions for a Romeo and Juliet play will begin soon. _

_The reason I am writing this letter to you two is because I believe there a few things about the school you need to be aware of. _

_First, beware of the midnight sweeps. It's a policy in the school that sweeps through every room at midnight to make sure the children are intact. I cannot stress enough how important it is for you to always factor these midnight sweeps into your plans. _

_Second, if you have smelled something burning. You are smelling sulfur. Be on guard._

_I apologize but that is all the information I can relinquish at this moment. I hope you two enjoy your stay in Mitarashi Boarding School. _

_From,_

_A friend_

Tai had reread this letter three to four times before he put it down. He laid back in his bed and went over everything he had read. Sulfur. Sulfur. Midnight sweeps.

He began to daydream of the events that passed through the day.

"_Taichi, sit next to me!" _

"_Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Catherine DeGaul. I forgot we weren't properly introduced. Sorry it's the blonde in me,"_

"_Stop that this instance!"_

"_You've done well in this - Alice," _

"_His sister – feel it."_

Tai sat back up. "Her name is Alice." That's when he looked at the door. Kari still hadn't come back yet. Tai smirked to the best of his ability. "This school is more interesting than I thought it would be."

The door creaked open and Kari walked in. She was followed by a young kid, who Kari quickly introduced as TK.

Tai rolled his eyes. "Already bringing guys over huh Kari?"

Kari ignored his remark and turned to TK. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, Kari."

Kari jumped onto her bed. "Tai, TK is the brother of Matt the guy who was fighting earlier. We can't find him anywhere. He said he'd check up on TK after first period."

Tai put his hand on his chin to look like he was thinking. "I see, I see. Well one thing, Kari don't go around telling everyone everything. I mean I don't everyone here to know I'm here because I'm. . ." He rubbed his chin. "academically challenged. You can't just tell everyone's business like that. What if TK didn't want you to say anything?"

TK whispered, "Does he always lecture like this?"

Kari whispered back. "No, he usually falls asleep during lectures."

Tai grinned. "Still, I'm curious to know what's going on myself. Let's swing by your room in an hour or so before we go searching for him."

TK nodded eagerly. "Really?! Yeah let's do that."

Kari now seemed distant from the other two. Something had peeked her nose. She was smelling something warm. The other two were still talking, it was as if she was the only one who could smell it. Was something on fire?

End Chapter 1


End file.
